Odcinek 6384
10 sierpnia 2012 35px 5 lipca 2016 33px 6 października 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6383. « 6384. » 6385. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie Thomas przybywa do przebywającej w domu na klifie Steffy, chcąc wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Dziewczyna zauważa, że brat przybył bardzo szybko i zastanawia się, czy wysyłał on wiadomości w czasie jazdy. Thomas beszta Steffy, a następnie zastanawia się, czy myśli ona o przeprowadzce do domu Liama. Siostra relacjonuje mu ostatnie wydarzenia pomiędzy nią, Liamem i Hope, zaś Thomas pyta Steffy, czy Spencer wie, że czeka ona na niego w domu. Dziewczyna zdradza bratu, że jej były mąż rozmawia obecnie z Hope i ma jedną godzinę, aby zerwać z córką Brooke. Thomas zaczyna się niepokoić, ale Steffy jest pewna, że Liam wkrótce stanie w drzwiach swojego domu, by rozpocząć z nią pozbawione "kłamstw i sztuczek życie". Gdy Thomas odchodzi, jego siostra oznajmia, że jeśli Liam pogodzi się Hope, ona nie zamierza się temu przyglądać. W gabinecie CEO, Ridge oznajmia oszołomionym Stephanie i Ericowi, że w najbliższym czasie Steffy zwiąże się z Liamem lub wyjedzie na długie wakacje. Wyjaśnia, że jego córka podejmuje ostatnią próbę odzyskania byłego męża. Stephanie tymczasem stwierdza, że ucieczka Hope w momencie kryzysu jest typowym zachowaniem dla osób z rodziny Logan. Ridge z kolei zastanawia się, czy córka Brooke nie powinna w końcu zaakceptować faktu, że Steffy i Liam są sobie przeznaczeni. Stephanie sugeruje, że Hope nie ma pojęcia, na czym polega szczęśliwe życie i uważa, że córka Ridge'a oraz Liam powinni dać sobie kolejną szansę. Gdy Eric sugeruje, że Hope może potrzebować czasu, by dorosnąć do pewnych spraw, Stephanie ma nadzieję, że dojrzałością i rozwagą wykaże się Liam, który sobie to uświadomi i odejdzie od Loganówny. W rezydencji Brooke, Liam wyjawia Hope, jak bardzo jest mu przykro, szczególnie dlatego, że widziała nagranie wideo z udziałem jego i Steffy. Córka Brooke cieszy się jednak, że dowiedziała się o nagraniu, po czym zaznacza, że między nimi nie może być więcej żadnych kłamstw. Choć Spencer zapewnia, że wciąż dotrzymuje słów przysięgi małżeńskiej, Hope stwierdza, że ich ślub we Włoszech nie był wcale prawdziwy. Liam obawia się, że ukochana nie chce poradzić sobie z ich trudną sytuacją, po czym prosi ją o powrót do domu. Tymczasem Loganówna mówi o tym, co według niej oznacza dzień ślubu w życiu kobiety. Gdy Liam pyta, jak mogą dojść do porozumienia, Hope proponuje wzięcie kolejnego ślubu. Spencer jest w stanie się na to zgodzić, a jego ukochana podkreśla, że musi on poświęcić się jej i tylko jej do końca życia. "Tylko wtedy wrócę do domu i będziemy razem", zaznacza córka Brooke. Liam przyjmuje to do wiadomości, po czym wychodzi. Przebywająca w domu Liama Steffy, oddaje się wspomnieniom, gdy wkrótce od Hope przyjeżdża młody Spencer. Córka Ridge'a wyjawia byłemu mężowi, że już miała wychodzić, a następnie sarkastycznie pyta go, czy Hope parkuje już swój samochód. Gdy Liam oznajmia, że Hope nie przybędzie dzisiejszego wieczoru, Steffy pyta go, czy powiedział Loganównie, że to koniec ich związku. "Kocham Hope i chcę się z nią ożenić", mówi oszołomionej Forresterównie Liam. Córka Taylor stwierdza, że w tej sytuacji musi iść ze swoim życiem dalej, po czym całuje byłego męża, raz jeszcze namawiając go do odejścia od Hope. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5